


Cannabis Affair

by Bumblesugar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collage, F/M, Fluff, Hook-Up, House Party, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblesugar/pseuds/Bumblesugar
Summary: Suna has been plaguing my mind ever since his rise on TikTok so it only makes sense to feed the simps <3(might add smut)
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Gateway

It all started so suddenly. One second he was getting food for his new cat next, giving the cute girl he bumped into a baggie,

Your day could not have started off worse, you had just found out that the ex that recently dumped you was now sleeping with your roommate. To make it worse they had sex on YOUR bed, it made you sick to even be in the same room as them. This wasn't too convenient for you since you shared two classes with her. You went to a counselor the next day to kick out your roommate and change your schedule.  
Once your roommate got kicked out you deep cleaned your entire dorm with the help of your new roommate f/n. Once everything was clean you still felt like something was missing. In the end, your roommate decided they wanted some fish for the dorm, you agreed and got ready.  
You were determined to dress in all the clothes your ex hated just to show him up (A Kuromi graphic tee with a long-sleeved white undershirt, and a pleated high waist skirt). It made you feel free for the first time in a while like you were no longer someone's toy to manipulate.  
-At the store-  
“Y/n it's sooo cute!” f/n fangirled “That’s a literal fish.” you had no idea how people thought they were cute. In all honesty, you just didn’t want to be a pain in the ass for your new roommate, “You're just grumpy Y/n~”. You walked over to the cat section, you always wanted a cat but never had the time so whenever you go to stores you always check out the cat section.  
All of a sudden you bumped into a tall figure, upon impact an assortment of cat food littered the ground. “I’m so sorry!” you panicked. An awkward moment of silence filled the air, the dude picked up his items and left without saying a word. ‘That was hella sketch’ you thought to yourself as you walked back to f/n, all you can think about was how pretty he was.


	2. Tongue Twister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Collage party, weed, awkwardness, (protected)sex

A few weeks later you get a text from a friend of yours about a party, you decide not having anything better to do to humor their idea. In a few hours they come around to pick you up, (A/N am I the only one who when I make plans I’m super siked for them but as soon as I have to actually leave I no longer want to go?) you heard them before you saw them as they say their usual catchphrase.  
“Hey, Hey, Hey! Y/n are you as siked as me for this part?”  
“Bokuto I know you're usually always hyper but you seem a little extra today, did Konoha give you anything?”  
“Y/nnnn~ you should know that this is the biggest social event of the semester~”  
“Whatever”  
_______________________________________

When you two arrived at the party Bokuto immediately ditched you, you just guessed he went to hook up with someone. You felt super awkward not really knowing anyone; of course you wanted to call your roommate to come to pick you up but they were out of town visiting family. You let out an exasperated sigh, roaming around only made you feel more alienated from everyone else so you ended up just locking yourself in the bathroom.  
For a few hours, everything was fine until you heard a knock on the door.  
“Hey is anybody in here?”  
“Just a second!” you splashed water in your face to hide the tears you were shedding. As much as you hated to admit it you ex cheating on you still affected yo-  
“Are you having sex in there?”  
That was all it took to snap you out of your thoughts.  
“WHAT!?” you rushed to open the door, and as soon as you did burning yellow eyes scorched into you. You didn't want to seem like a stalker but you could remember that face anywhere, it was the sketchy cat dude.  
“Are you okay?” he asked  
“Yeah, I’m fine! Totally alright!” your face burned with embarrassment he was even prettier up close.  
“Really? You look pretty high.”  
“I’m not!”  
“So you were crying in the bathroom at a party?”  
You didn’t really know how to answer that.  
“Whatever, it's not my business.”  
He sat on the floor back leaning on a wall, then pulled out a baggy. Your curiosity got the better of you and you asked:  
“What's that?”  
He turned his head to you with confusion in his eyes.  
“You mean this?”  
“No dumbass the air next to you,”  
“Och no need to bite.”  
You still kept a straight face.  
“Tough crowd,” he said as he rolled a blunt and pulled out a liter.  
“Wanna hit?” he asked  
“Sure.” After a few moments of seeing you struggle he decided to aid you in your pathetic attempts. He grabbed the blunt from you and proceeded to inhale and release the smoke in your mouth.  
After a few rounds of this, he pulled you into his lap and pressed his lips to yours, at first you were surprised at first but quickly returned his advances. He bit your bottom lip requesting access you allowed. His muscle roamed every inch of your mouth only breaking away to catch his breath.  
This man kissed you like he had been starved for his entire life and you were the most delicious meal he’d ever get. His hands moved up your skirt massaging your upper thigh then, tugged at the waistband of your underwear. You broke away to assist in removing the pesky article of clothing. As you did this he unzipped his black pants allowing his length to show.  
You started by licking the tip than to place it in your mouth.  
“You can do better, you little slut” You felt your thighs slicken at his dirty talk, you never imagined that this would be your first smoking session.  
He forced your head down, balls deep muffling your moans.  
“Who’s a good girl for daddy.”  
All you could do was moan in reply. After you started moving your head you started to hear grunts from him then, you felt his seed explode in your mouth.  
“Be a good girl and swallow for daddy”  
You finally released your head and made a point to swallow very loudly to signify you following his orders. You watched as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and took out a condom handing it to you.  
“Be a good girl and put it on for daddy.”  
He watched as you took the condom and put it around his cock. Yoe eagerly got on top of him and both moaned from the penetration, the heat from both of you was almost too much to bear as you started moving. The room smelt like sex and weed as he put his hands on your hips controlling the pace. He kept on moving you faster and faster as you kept on reaching your limit, your eyes started to tear up from the overstimulation.  
You both moaned out as you bricked over the edge together.  
He pulled you off him and took off the used condom throwing it into the trash. As he walked back to you he called someone on your phone.  
“Call me again if you ever want a good time.” he winked  
And with that, he left as you put your ender garments back on. Your mind was still cloudy from your high but you looked at your phone to see that he put a number in your phone. Your face burned with the thought of how lewd your first actual encounter with the man had gone.  
You walked out to go find Bokuto to take you back to your dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guess liked this chapter, I wrote the beginning at one in the morning dering a depressive episode and all the smut in a zoom class so my life is going great.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really simp for Suna but my friends like him, sorry if this isn't a lot I just have school work due tonight, and it's 11:38 <3  
> (I'll probably add more later tonight.)


End file.
